Power Rangers The New Generation: Chapter 1
by Patrick Ryan Garcia21
Summary: A new force of heroes have been selected by Zordon. They take on a new alien threat on the world. (Sorry, for any misspelling or grammar mistakes. Wanted try out the story as fast as I could.)


Power Rangers: The New Generation

A spaceship approaches the Milky Way Galaxy, "Let's see, what planet shall we conquer next?" A figure ask. The figure is an alien life form. However, it has the same characteristics and features as human beings from Earth. The figure is huge in muscle mass, and has some kind of crystal on his forehead. The figure is wearing a huge golden crown and wields a staff. "Daddy, Nal keeps on blowing up asteroids that I want to destroy!" A girly voice is heard. "Nala there is literally millions of them in front of us here! Stop crying." A masculine voice responds. "Enough you two. Come forward and help me find a planet to conquer." The figure says. Two figures then come out of the shadows. They are identical twins. They too, displayed human like features. Just like their father a crystal on their forehead. "My King, I believe I found a planet." A woman's voice is heard. A woman comes out of the dark. Again, same human like features. She wore a big crown on her. She too, had the same crystal on her forehead. The woman approaches the King, Nal, and Nala. "My Queen, the mother of my beautiful son and daughter, great work! What is this planet you speak of?" The king says. "Earth…" She says. The King makes an evil grin. "MUUHAHA!" laughs evilly.

"da da daaa da da daa da da daa!" Smack, as a robotic figure turns off the alarm. "Zordon, it's time." A robotic figure moves forward to what seems to be a very advance computer operating system. The robot presses a button and looks forward. A bright white light turns on. A figure, which appears to be a man's face is shown midair. "I knew this day would come Alpha…. We need to act fast. If we are going to stop this new threat on Earth, we need a new team of teenagers." The face said. Alpha then nods its head. "But, who are we going to recruit to be the next generation of Power Rangers Zordon?" Alpha says in a concerned manner. Zordon, the white floating face then says "Do not worry Alpha 5, we will look for our new heroes through the viewing globe."

Chapter 1

A football being thrown midair. Guys tackling each other from left and right. One boy with the number 01 on his blue and silver Jersey catches the ball. The boy runs through the football field avoiding multiple tackles from the other players. The boy runs past the 50 yard lines, then passes 60, 70 and so on until, TOUCHDOWN. The Boy jumps up and celebrates. The coach and other players run up to the boy. "Great job Trent! Fantastic practice. Soon, I bet you can earn many great scholarship opportunities to play for any of the top colleges someday." The coach says. "That's the goal, sir." Trent says with a big charming smile. Trent's smile makes girls go crazy. He is the top quarterback at Kingston High. Trent, approaching the end of junior year has already lived up to his high school experience with his success. Straight A's, Football awards, and even homecoming king twice in a row.

Trent walks off the field grabbing his red backpack. As he pulls his backpack up, he accidently bumps and knocks down a dark haired girl who is wearing a yellow tank and ripped up black skinny jeans. "Excuse you! Watch where you are going!" The girl yells. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Trent politely apologizes. While helping her up. "Just be very careful next time okay." She says. "Truly I am sorry, ummm" Trent says as he points to her for her name. "Kadi" she says. "Right um Kadi, I am sorry for not being careful enough. Do you maybe want to go get lunch, on me." Trent offers. Kadi looking confused. "Um sorry. But no thank you." She says while walking away from him.

As Kadi walks away she spots her friend Nathan riding his longboard. "Hey Nathan!" she calls out. Nathan turns his head, and approaches her. Nathan who is wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and ripped up jeans smiles and strokes his bangs to the side, he is happy to see his friend. "What's up? We skipping class again?" He asks. "No, we are going. The semester is ending and I want to be sure I pass all my courses." She explains. "Ahhh okay, you are right, I should be doing the same thing." He says. "Good boy!" she says. Both Kadi and Nathan walk into the hallway passing by the lockers and passing a light skinned boy, who is wearing a green polo shirt, and has a pair of green earphones sticking out of his jeans.

The boy, looks into the mirror in his locker, he examines his appearance. He brushes through his dark hair with his hands, giving it a short of messy look. He then shakes his head in disgust and fixes it back perfectly. He then slowly peeks his head out of his locker, and examines the lockers on the other side of the hallway. He notices his crush, Colten. Colten who is a tall light completed handsome guy, notices the boy staring at him. The Boy then suddenly turns away and hides his head in his locker. Colten then smiles. A dark haired girl wearing a pink blouse and a skirt, then walks up to the Boy. "Hey Connor!" Conner who is startled then bumps his head on the locker shelf. "Ohhh! Andrea." He painfully mumbled. "Oops, sorry." She said while cradling his head. Andrea notices that Colten is on the other side of the hallway. She looks at Connor and says "You need to go talk to him." "I can't, I don't think he is even like that…." Connor says. "What? Friendly?" Andrea says. "No, like me." Connor responds. Andrea then grabs his hand and comforts him. "How would you know, if you've never talked to him. Connor, you really like this guy, and talking to him is the best thing to do if you want to learn more about him. And if he is gay or not, I am sure you guys will be great friends." Andrea says. Connor nods his head. "You are right Drea. Thanks bestie." Connor says as he hugs her. "Okay well, I gotta get to class. See you later." She says waving goodbye.

Andrea, walks away from her friend. She then walks into her physics class. She then passes a tall light skinned boy. He is wearing a blue button up t-shirt, with a black leather jacket over it, with jeans and blue vans. The boy opens up his laptop case with the name 'Robert' embroidered on it. Robert opens up the web browser on his laptop and pulls up the class assignment on it. Robert likes to get a head start on all his assignments so he wouldn't worry too much about it. Robert is called a nerd by some. However, he is considered to be a tough guy as well. Since he does have an impressing amount of upper body strength. He is not to be messed with. "Good morning students!" A voice shouted from the door of the classroom. Mrs. Peters, a short jolly woman who loves each of her students equally, stands as she is prepared to start class. "So, who can define velocity for me please." She ask. Robert raises his hand rapidly. "Ah, yes Robert." She says. "Velocity is the rate of change in an objects position over time. Velocity is also a form of speed, and direction of motion." Robert explains. Mrs. Peters smiles. "Very great. If everyone can open up to our class page, you will see an assignment that deals with velocity problem solving.. umm…" Mrs. Peters says as she stares at her computer screen confused. "Robert, you already submitted the assignment. Very good." She says. "Nerd." A dirty, scruffy bully sitting in the back of the classroom says. Andrea turns to him and says "and yet, he is far more popular than you will ever be." Laughter occurs in the back of the class. "Shhhhh!" Mrs. Peters tries to silence the class.

Later that day during lunch hour, Trent is sitting down with his football teammates at the so called "cool" table. Connor and Andrea walk by the area near the table and notices a familiar face. "When did Colten join the football team?" he asks Andrea. "I have no idea. Go talk to him." She commands. Connor turns his head looking back at Colten and the rest of the football players. Connor feels intimidated because of the other jocks are there. "I can't go, he is with his friends. I can't disturb him. Besides, they are at the cool table. They will laugh at me if I even dare to go near." He says. Andrea crosses her arms and shakes he head. She then notices Colten getting up and is walking their way. "Not anymore, here is your chance." She says as she turns Connor around and pushes him towards Colten. From that push, Connor' light weighted body moves forward rapidly. He then bumps into Colten. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry!" Connor apologizes. Connor is panicking from the situation. Colten then smiles. "It's no problem." He says while patting Connor's shoulder. Colten then looks down and notices a pair of green earphones at the bottom of Connor's feet. "You dropped something." Colten said while trying to reach down to grab it. Connor looks down with embarrassment and quickly squats to pick it up. Both of their heads bumped. "Ahhhh" they both said while holding onto their own head." Connor wanted to die at that moment. "I'm sorry it was my fault." Colten said with a cute smirk on his face. Colten then handed Connor the earphones. "Thanks." Connor said while smirking back. "Well, I'll catch you later… Connor? Right?" He ask. Connor nods. "Yeah, Connor." Colten smiles. "Cool." He says while he pats Connor on the shoulder one last time. Colten then walks away heading towards the exit of the lunchroom. Andrea comes back and is excited for Connor. "That went extremely well! Oh my goodness!" She said. Connor smiles and presses his hands up against his mouth in shock. "I know, did you see that? He is amazing." Connor said. He then grabs Andrea and hugs her. "Thank you." He says. Andrea nods, and hugs him back.

Kadi and Nathan are seen walking into the lunch room with their longboards in hand. Nathan, sits down on a table which Robert happened to have been sitting on. Kadi takes a seat next to him. The scruffy bully spots Robert. The bully then grabs a plate of keylime pie. The bully approaches Robert. "Yo, Robert. What can you tell me about the velocity of this pie being thrown at someone's face?" He ask Robert. Robert, turns towards the bully. "That depends on the distance between where you are throwing it from and your target." Robert answers. The bully grins evilly. "How about here." He says while smashing the pie into Roberts face. Robert sits in silence as everyone in the cafeteria is spectating and laughing at the situation. Kadi and Nathan notice whats going on. "Hey leave him alone!" Kadi yells. "Come on man. Get out of here, what's your problem?" Nathan ask. Connor and Andrea also see what's going on. "Dude, leave the guy alone." Connor says trying to push the bully away from the area. "Or what?" The bully says. Andrea see's Connor struggling and attempts to help push him away. "Or things are going to get real ugly." Trent says from the distance. Trent walks forward, he then gets into the bully's face. They stare at each other in a threating manner. "Look at the tough guy everyone. He thinks he can be the hero." The bully says. Trent smirks. Robert then gets up and wipes the pie off his face. He then walks towards the bully clutching his fist. Nathan and Kadi see what he is about do to. Robert attempts to punch the bully. However, Nathan and Kadi hold Robert back. "Stop, this won't solve anything." Nathan says. "He is right, violence is not the path to go." Kadi says. The bully then see's an opportunity to strike at Robert. As he lifts his fist up, Trent grabs his hand and hold him back. Connor and Andrea help Trent out by holding him back as well. "What's going on here?" A loud woman's voice is heard. The principal of Kingston high walks in and spots them all. The Principal, Mrs. Simmons who is dressed in all black looks angry because what is happening. They all releas each other. "Detention all of you!" she yells, while pointing to the Bully, Trent, Robert, Connor, Andrea, Kadi and Nathan. They all look at each other in displeasure.

Later that day in detention. The group are sitting in detention with death defying boredom. "This is all your fault, you just had to be mean to someone." Connor says. "Quite fruit cake." The bully responds. Andrea now angry with the bully. "Okay, what is you deal? Why are you so rude and disrespectful to people?" She ask. Kadi walks towards them with anger. "Yeah, what's up with you? That is extremely uncalled for." She says. Trent and Nathan look onto the situation. Robert then gets up from his seat and walks towards the bully. "All year long, I have dealt with you and your cruelness." I have had it. We all have had it with guys like you. When will you ever learn?" Robert ask. Trent walks over to Robert. "Easy now, just let the guy be miserable now." He says. The bully then stands up with frustration. "Whatever man, I don't need this!" He yells while exiting the classroom. The group then looks at each other and laugh.

Robert turns to the others and says "You know, you guys didn't really have to defend me." Trent then walks towards him and says "Hey man, I think it was right for all us to. I mean, yeah we all have detention because of it. But the situation could have escalated if we didn't step in." Trent says. "Yeah, even though most of us don't know each other, it's nice to be able to help others out in time of need." Andrea says. Robert smiles. "I'm Robert." He says, while extending his hand out towards Trent. "Trent." Responds as he shakes Robert's hand. "They both then look at the others as They introduce themselves. "Kadi, Nathan, Andrea, Connor." They responded. "It's nice to meet you all." Robert said. "Hey, maybe what happened was meant to happen for a reason. I think we all can be great friends." Andrea said. "Yeah, I mean, this is one heck of a story we share together." Nathan said. They all laugh.

Back into space. "My King, are we ready to launch an attack?" The human like alien ask. As she turns towards the King. The King stands up wielding his staff. "Yes, send him in. Tonight we conquer Earth!" He says. "Let the downfall of humanity begin." She says. "Hahahahahah!" they laugh evilly. Back to Earth in the mysterious advanced technological place. "Aye yae yae!" Zordon, my sensors indicate that King Niwar (Nii-WAR) and Queen Celestia are preparing an attack on Earth." Alpha says. "Alpha, the teenagers we saw earlier on our viewing globe. I believe that they each have a possession of qualities that give them qualifications of being a Power Ranger." Zordon says. "OH boy Zordon, I'll bring them in right away. Our next generation of Rangers have been found." Alpha says.

Rumbling is being felt as if a giant earthquake has hit the city. "Hey, what's going on?" Nathan ask. "Get under the desk. It's an Earthquake!" Trent commands. The group then crawl under the desk to keep themselves protected. They then notice each of them start to glow. "Hey what is this?" Connor asks? "I don't know, What's happening to us?" Kadi asks. Then suddenly they all disappear.

Seconds later, they arrive the mysterious place where Zordon and Alpha are located at. The group slowly get up from the floor. With puzzled faces they wonder around the areas trying to figure out where they are at. "What is his place?" Andrea asks. "I'm not too sure. Man look at this technology, it is very advance. I can't even identify what this is" Robert said as he is observing Alphas workspace. "Welcome new heroes" Alpha says walking toward the group. The group freighted by the sight of Alpha. "Heroes?" Trent asks with confusion. "Yes, Heroes. Do not be startled, this is Alpha 5, and I am Zordon. We have been watching you all. We are in need for help. We believe you each make up the next generation of Power Rangers." Zordon says. The group of teenagers look at each other. "This has to be a joke, us Power Rangers? Come on." Nathan says. " This is no joke. Earth is being threatened. Look behind you in our viewing globe." Zordon says. The group turns around and examine the globe. It shows the alien figures. "This is King Niwar, ruler of the Niwarian planet far off in another galaxy. This alien being plans on conquering Earth as his new home for his family and the creatures of the Niwarian planet." Zordon says. The viewing globe then shows the queen alien and their twin children. "This is his wife, Queen Celestia. She is a very powerful creature who is able to brain wash and control whoever she pleases. Their people of their entire planet is actually controlled by her. We fear that her power can grow and start to effect the humans on this planet. These are their twin Children Nal, and Nala. They too can be very dangerous. " Zordon finishes explaining. "Wait, why do they look human?" Robert ask. "Great question, many extraterrestrial life share many similarities of human beings. This alien species happens to be one of them." Zordon answers. The group all look at each other. "How do you expect us to stop them?" Connor ask. "Look at the viewing globe again." Zordon responds. It shows 10 oddly shaped objects and crystals with dinosaurs and animals in the background. "Behold, the morphers of my first team of Power Rangers. These morphers were controlled by legendary heroes. They held the power of transforming them into super human beings who fought against evil who seek to destroy the world." Zordon says. The viewing globe then zooms in on the crystals. "These are the legendary energems. They contain a special power that transcends both good and evil. In the wrong hands, the energems can be used as dangerous weapons that can destroy the universe. However, thanks to my good friend known as Keeper, the gems are safe in a secret base. However, Keeper and I have combined the powers of the energems and the morpher's power together. Creating the ultimate morph suits for the rangers. The morphers contain new powers." He explains.

The group continue to look at each other. They still are very unsure of what is going on. "Connor, your ability to stay true to yourself impresses me. You truly follow your heart. At times you may feel scared. However, you soon gain confidence. With your confidence, you are able to overcome anything. You are able to become the green ranger representing the mighty Velociraptor." Zordon says, as Connor smiles. "Andrea, you are wise, caring, and compassionate towards others. You are able to suit the qualities of the pink ranger, representing the pterodactyl." He says. Andrea smiles as she looks onto Connor and the others. "Nathan, daring and filled with adventure, you are able to become the black ranger, representing the ferocious Mastodon." Zordon says. Nathan nods his head with confidence. He is obviously up for the challenge. "Kadi, strong and wise, and also the ability of defending others remaining fearless; you will suite being the yellow ranger. You will be representing the Saber-tooth Tiger." Zordon says as Kadi looks at the others. She takes a deep breathe then nods her head. "Robert, intelligent and strong. You may take on the role of being the blue ranger, representing the mighty triceratops." Robert looks at Alpha and Zordon nodding in acceptance. "Trent, you have leadership qualities like no other. You represent compassion and understanding for your friends. You are accepting towards all. Which makes you fit of being the red ranger. Representing the Tyrannosaurus Rex." Zordon finishes. Trent looks at all the others, they all nod their heads, Trent then nods his head. "Okay Zordon and Alpha. You got yourselves the new generation of Power Rangers." Trent says. "Yes! I am so proud of you all for making the decision to save this planet." Alpha says. The rangers look at Alpha with big smiles on their faces.

Red lights start flashing in the command center. "Da da daaa da da daa da da daa!" The alarm sounds off. "Aye yae yae yae yae yae! Zordon, they have started attacking the city. There is trouble by the park, I can't tell who exactly is attacking because there is too much smoke in the area." Alpha says in a panicking manner. "Well Rangers this is your first battle. Go now. Morph and become the heroes you are!" They all nod. They each grab ahold of their morphers. "Ready guys. It's morphing time!" Trent shouts. They all begin the morph into their power ranger battle suits. "Alright, this is amazing!" Connor says with excitement. "This is cool!" Andrea says. "Alright!" Nathan adds on. "Okay rangers, let's go!" Trent commands. "Good luck rangers. You will do great in battle." Zordon says as the Rangers teleport into the city…

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
